


Cupid

by Whytewytch



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Cupid has escaped and is causing trouble in the Sanctuary.  Slash if you squint.





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, just for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy!

Henry sat in the lab, jelly donut in one hand, computer mouse in the other. He clicked a couple of links, then put down the donut to type a command. The Big Guy would be coming to pick him up soon. They were on their way to Comicon. Their trip was routed and Henry was putting the finishing touches on the new security protocols. All that remained was throwing some clothes in a bag.

"Ouch!" Henry turned to see what had pinched his butt. He ran a hand over the back of his jeans and found a toothpick. Bringing it up to inspect it closer, he found it was a tiny, perfectly formed arrow. _Oh, no_. He glanced up at the ceiling, searching. There, in the corner. The little beast hovered there, wings fluttering madly, a smirk on his fat little cherub face.

"Why would you…" Henry blinked, the effects of the drug in the arrow taking effect. "Do you know what you've…I'm going to fall in love with the next person I see."

The little cherub continued to hover, his smirk changing to an outright grin.

Henry grabbed for a flyswatter just as the door opened.

"Henry, are you ready?" The gravelly voice of the Big Guy made Henry turn.

Henry dropped the flyswatter and moved forward, wrapping his arms around the Sasquatch's waist as the little cherub flew down to flutter by the tall creature's ear.

"Don't worry, it's only for twenty-four hours," Cupid whispered in the Big Guy's ear as the Sasquatch's eyes went wide.


End file.
